Project Summary/Abstract: This application describes the proposed addition of an Ultrasound Imaging System to the Loyola University Chicago Cardiovascular Research Institute Small Animal Core Facility. The major benefits of this new state-of-the-art instrument are 4-dimensional imaging, improved spatial/temporal resolution, and streamlined acquisition/analysis workflow. This instrument will deliver an immediate and sustained enhancement of NIH-funded research programs already underway at Loyola University Chicago Stritch School of Medicine. The proposed Ultrasound Imaging System will lay a foundation for future excellence in preclinical studies.